Within a Week
by STAPLEgirls
Summary: They never thought that a single week could change everything. YamaGoku, 8059, BL.
1. Monday

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:** YamaGoku (8059)

**Warnings:** BL (Boys Love), swear words

**Authors Note**

Ran: Hola peeps! This is The Random Ninja, AKA Ran! Welcome to the second official STAPLE collaboration fanfiction! WhooHoo!

K-Chan: Hello! Um I'm K-Chan! STAPLE's Self-Proclaimed 8059/Reborn Muse and Official Manga Muse. Nice to meet ya! And yes, welcome~

Kayla: Hello everyone, my name is Kayla, I am the Yaoi Muse of STAPLE ... and the person who started this...insanity... -bows- I apologize. ANYWAY welcome to this joyful event. We are gathered here today to join this lovely fan girl (K-chan) and this lovely shipping (8059) in Holy Matranony.

Ran: Awwww... Can I be the maid of honor?

K-Chan: E-eh? O.o ... YAY! XD and 'Course ya can! : P

Kayla: YAY! Do you K-chan take this pair to love and squee for this pair for the rest of your live? And does this pairing take you [K-chan] as it's Number one fan forever?

-Chan: I do I do! *claps hands together happily before poking Ran*

Ran: [/pokes back] _Rawr_...

Kayla: I now pronounce you yaoi shipping and bride, you may now kiss this doujin that represents the pair that is being held by the Maid of Honor.

Ran: So long as said doujin is PG-13 in my presence.

K-Chan: It is :3 it's "Overjoyed!" *grins and kisses Doujin*

Ran: Oh! That one is cute!

Kayla: -wipes tears- So beautiful... Errrrr *looks at reader* anyway I think we should tell them to enjoy the fic _

K-Chan: *coughs* Right . who'll do disclaimer?

Kayla: Well, I would but the ninja squirrels will steal it if I do.

Ran: Tch, I will do it. -mutters something about yaoi idiots- Okay, we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That would be Akira Amano. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to believe that a bunch of crazed fangirls could calm down long enough to create a manga as brilliant as Reborn. *is shot for her crappy Gokudera impression*

K-Chan: Hey! I'm Gokudera!

Kayla: *walks off* Hmmm, maybe I should take cooking lessons to prepare for when Bianchi appears.

(By the way, we promise that the next authors note won't be this long.)

* * *

**Monday, in which there is rain and use of oversized clothes**

It all started on a Monday. The day most students dread the most was the day that the inevitable snowball that was their relationship was finally thrown down a hill, slowly building into something that was more than friendship. Mondays are the start of everything though, so maybe it was just inevitable like that.

The sky was dark and gray with the promise of rain after school. Gokudera was leaning against the school gates waiting for Yamamoto to get out, the idiot had some sort of after school thing that he had to do and the tenth had already gone on home. He scowled as rain started to fall; he hadn't thought it was going to rain so he hadn't brought an umbrella today. He really hated the rain, it reminded him too much of a certain idiot that he had somehow found himself waiting for, waiting for and not quite knowing why he did. He hated him didn't he? Gokudera shook his head and remained where he was.

Yamamoto sighed in relief as he finally left the teachers room after discussing his grades. Of course, a tutor had been suggested. And that meant finding one that he could actually understand. Much too often Yamamoto found it difficult to keep up with what his past tutors tried to teach him, but most of them had eventually given up with trying to get through to his thick skull.

Tugging his backpack onto his shoulders, Yamamoto rushed out of the high school to find that it had started raining. Sighing again, this time in mild irritation, Yamamoto began to run. He didn't notice Gokudera standing in front of the gates until he had crashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Whaa!" Gokudera exclaimed as Yamamoto crashed into him and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch, Damn it! Watch where you're going idiot!" he yelled after sitting up when he finished yelling he looked over and saw it was Yamamoto who crashed into him 'Tch. So it was the baseball idiot who wasn't watching where he was going' he thought before scowling.

"Che." Was all he said after the thought and scowl.

"Ah! Gokudera, I'm sorry!" Yamamoto exclaimed, rising and holding out a hand for Gokudera. He hoped the other wasn't too mad at him.

"Tch. What were you in such a hurry for anyway, baseball idiot?" Gokudera said unconsciously taking Yamamoto's hand and pulling himself up before leaning back against the wall. He folded his arms and scowled again as he waited for Yamamoto to say something.

"I had to meet with the teacher to talk about getting my grades up so I can stay on the baseball team." Yamamoto paused. "He said I should get a tutor..."

"Che, I always knew you were an idiot." Gokudera said pulling out one of his cigarettes and attempted to light it though the rain was making it difficult. That was another reason he hated the rain, he couldn't light up his goddamn cigarettes in it. He scowled and tossed the cigarette to the ground, making sure it was /outside/ school grounds.

Yamamoto crossed his arms. "You know, it's not healthy for you to smoke, Gokudera."

"Tch. I don't care" Gokudera replied with a scowl and a glare. "Anyway, I'm heading home. Damned rain soaked my clothes enough already" he said before turning and starting to walk away wondering why the hell he had even decided to stay and wait for the idiot.

"Ah! Wait! Gokudera, I was wondering," Yamamoto said as he caught up to Gokudera. "If maybe you could be my tutor?"

"Tch. Me?" Gokudera said turning to face him. "Why should I be your tutor?" he asked folding his arms again. He was getting more soaked by the minute and wanted to get home and change before he caught a cold. He doubted though, that he would manage to be able to do that any time soon.

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well, you're so smart Gokudera! I'm sure you could help me get my grades up in no time!"

"Tch. Fine." Gokudera replied wanting to get out of the rain soon so he chose the quickest option.

"You should know, I'm damn hard on my students, you better be ready for that," He continued before he turned and started to leave again.

"Gokudera! Wait a second!" He chased after Gokudera again, catching his arm. "Why don't you come back to my house? Until the rains stops, I mean. It's closer and you can dry off there."

"Tch." Gokudera was about to refuse when the rain started falling harder than it had been.

"Shit" He muttered before he scowled and replied "Che. Fine, till the fucking rain stops." Gokudera said shooting a glare at the torrent that was the rain.

"Aha ha! My house it is." Yamamoto led Gokudera to his house, not letting go of his arm once. When they arrive, Yamamoto shook off some water, sending droplets everywhere.

Gokudera flinched as some of the raindrops Yamamoto shook off hit him in the face.

"What the hell are you? Some sort of a fucking dog or something?" he said with a glare before he reached up to his silver hair to try and squeeze out as much water as he could. 'Damn Baseball Idiot…' he thought as he took in his completely and utterly soaked clothes.

Yamamoto just laughed and walked towards his bedroom. "Let me get you some clothes to change into. You kinda look like a wet rat yourself."

Gokudera looked up from squeezing out his shirt. "Why the hell would I wear your damned clothes?" he shouted but waited for him to come back with something dry none-the-less. As he waited he pulled out the pack of cigarettes he was carrying and cursed. The whole pack was soaked and completely ruined; he would have to buy more later as it was his last pack anyway.

Yamamoto came back in wearing dry clothes and carrying a shirt and some shorts for Gokudera.

"Aha ha….Um...these are a bit big...but it's all I have that would fit you..."

Gokudera took the clothes and scowled at them before he looked around.

"Where can I change?" He asked looking back at Yamamoto and slipping the ruined pack of cigarettes into his back pocket.

Yamamoto pointed towards the back of the house. "The bathroom is right down the hall." He paused before adding "and smoking isn't allowed in the house, by the way."

"Tch. I wasn't going to, idiot." Gokudera said with a scowl and glare from beneath his wet hair before he headed in the direction Yamamoto pointed.

Once inside the bathroom Gokudera peeled off his usual long-sleeve shirt and then peeled off the red shirt beneath it. He wrung them out and set them on the toilet seat. He then took a moment to dry off his torso and hair with a towel that Yamamoto had given him with the clothes before he put on the shirt, which really was too big for him as one side slipped a little ways down his shoulder. Next he took off his pants and was thankful that the fabric they were made out of had kept what was beneath them dry. He dried off his legs before he pulled on the shorts and went out to where Yamamoto was.

"Tch. While I'm here we might as well do something productive. What do you need help with?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera and chuckled. "My clothes are way too big on you, Gokudera."

"Tch. Of course they are, I'm not a fucking giant like you are" Gokudera replied with his arms still crossed over his chest and scowling.

"Anyway, I repeat. What do you need help with?" he asked and took the time Yamamoto was taking to reply to tie his hair back and to put on his glasses, if he was going to help the idiot he might as well get his look right.

"Well...I'm having a little trouble in grammar...and a lot in science...even more in math..." Yamamoto said sheepishly. It was kind of embarrassing admitting he had troubles in school in front of Gokudera. The other was so smart, Yamamoto felt jealous of his intelligence at times. He wanted to prove to Gokudera that he could be just as smart...or at least be able to get decent grades in school. Anything would be better than the straight D+s he'd been getting lately.

Gokudera sighed and shook his head. "Then we have a whole lot of work to do… You're even more of an Idiot then I thought," he said pulling a hand through his loose bangs looking for a place they could work. He spotted a clear table and went over to it.

"Ok, go get the stuff you think you need help on" he said sitting down and laying his cheek in a hand and tapped a pencil on the table as he waited, one of the sleeves slipping a bit down his shoulder again.

Yamamoto complied and got up to rummage through his backpack. Once he had found all of the subjects he needed help on, he returned to where Gokudera was and sat across from him.

After a few hours of intense studying, both boys were stiff and rather fried from all the hard mental work. Gokudera leaned back and stretched before looking out the window. "The rain finally stopped, I'm getting home while I still can. I'm guessing you'll need more help so we'll work at my house tomorrow." He said getting up and looking for his clothes to see if they were dry yet.

"Ha, alright." Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera's still soaked clothes.

"Hey...you're welcome to borrow those for a while...since your clothes are still wet..."

"Tch. My house after school tomorrow, don't be late, idiot" Gokudera repeated before he grabbed his clothes and bag.

"Don't. Be. Late." He repeated once more, not knowing why he did before he left. After a few moments of walking he sneezed and coughed slightly before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

And so concludes the first chapter of "Within a Week". We hope that you have enjoyed this and will continue reading this fanfiction as we write it! Comments and criticism are deeply appreciated! (^3^)b


	2. Tuesday

Kayla: *Stands on top of huge pile of doujins* WHOOT I'M QUEEN OF DOUJIN MOUTIAN MWAHAHAHA! *Grabs a KHR doujin and a TRC doujin and slides down the 'mountain'*

Ran: ...Wow. How many exactly do you have there?

K-Chan: *on stomach with feet crossed above butt and splayed out on a futon at the foot of said doujin mountain flipping through "Jewel"*

Kayla: Well... last time I counted my TRD folder was almost seventy, the KHR folder probably a good fifty or so, then you have the Hetalia ones and a few other ones from scattered series... So I'd say a few hundred. "Reads over K-chan's shoulder."

Ran: ...I feel so left out here. *Glances at the four doujins she's downloaded* Damn...And there's no readable doujins for the yuri pairings I like...only smut...I hate smut... *goes into emo corner* I...need...yuri... *sobs*

K-Chan: *notices KHR Doujin in Kayla's hand* Ooooh! Wanna Trade? *looks over at Ran* aww... Ran looks so sad...

Kayla: SURE! *Switches doujins* Aww Ran-chan don't cry, I am sure DA might have some amateur mini doujins maybe?

Ran: *glares* Oh sure. Y'all can be all happy 'cause y'all can read smut. That's it! I'm going to go watch more Kannazuki. And I think I'll start Mai-HiME. And Utena. And Simoun. And maybe Yamibou. That way, I won't need any doujins! So ha! *Goes into yuri corner*

K-Chan: Heh heh... Ok Ran ^^ *shifts and starts rummaging through Doujin mountain and pulls out a selection of KHR Doujin* "Oh! Here's a Bel/Fran one! And an 8059 one! NALIS, COOL! Oh! Middle Range too~! 3 oh here's a D18 and a 1827 one, interesting~ *three other doujin fall out of pile* Ooooh~ PoT! KH! Oofuri! ~ 3 *in Yaoi doujin heaven, happily piles them on Futon and reads*

K-Chan: *snaps back to earth* Right... Disclaimer... We in no way own any of the awesome characters in this story~ they all belong to the brilliant Akira Amano. Nor do we own KHR... If we did... there would be A LOT more 8059 and D18~ Not to mention both would be declared canon. XD *returns to yaoi doujin heaven*

**Terms and definitions:** (from _Shoujo Beat _magazine)

shouga-yu: _Shouga-yu_ is a hot ginger drink. To make your own energy-boosting and warming tea, pour boiling water over some grated ginger, and add honey and lemon, to taste.

daikon-ame: _Daikon ame_ is a concoction used to soothe a sore throat. Cut a short length of daikon into 1/2-inch cubes, place in a glass jar with enough honey or water to cover, and leave for a few hours. Take a spoonful of the daikon-infused honey or water three times a day and store in the refrigerator for up to a month.

Negi: _Negi_ (green onion) are believed to improve blood circulation and aid digestion. An unorthodox cure for fever and sore throat involves tying the white innards of the negi around your neck before going to sleep!

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday, in which sickness hits like a sudden storm**

Tuesday were rather suckish as well.

Gokudera woke to the incredibly annoying buzzing that was his alarm. He felt like complete and utter _crap_. His nose was stuffed up and his sight was blurred for a few moments as he sat up and turned the damn thing off.

God, he felt awful, he felt a sense of vertigo and was dizzy as he attempted to stand up. He found that effort useless as he nearly fell over.

"Aww fuck school" he said before he collapsed back on his bed and fell back asleep.

When Yamamoto arrived at school he had been disappointed to find that Gokudera had not come that day. The baseball fanatic ended up spending the whole day worrying about Gokudera instead of focusing on his studies like he should have been. His worrying reached the point where when school had finally ended for the day, Yamamoto said a quick goodbye to Tsuna and rushed off to Gokudera's house to see if he was okay.

It was a good thing he actually remembered where the bomber lived and in no time he was knocking on Gokudera's door.

Gokudera was woken a second time, this time by an annoying knock on his door. He scowled and pulled himself out of bed, wearing only a pair of pants, he headed to answer his door. Getting to the door he kept his scowl in place and opened it to find the baseball idiot.

"Gokudera, you didn't show up at school and I was worried-" Yamamoto stopped as he slowly took in his friends appearance. Gokudera's skin was paler than usual and his hair looked flat and messy. There were bags under his eyes and the bomber looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Despite being concerned for his health, Yamamoto noted that Gokudera was rather fit under all the layers he usual wore. Mentally shaking himself out of the mental detour, Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's forehead.

Gokudera was about to say something when Yamamoto put his hand on his forehead.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing idiot?" he exclaimed jumping back a bit and scowling. Yamamoto blinked and withdrew his hand slowly.

"I was checking your temperature," he replied. "You didn't show up at school...and now I see why." Yamamoto crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were sick?"

"Tch. I'm no-" Gokudera started, beginning to deny he was sick before he suddenly broke into a fit of coughing. One the coughing fit over his usual scowl was put back in place.

"I didn't know I needed to report to you whenever I'm sick" he said looking away and coughing again, though he was now concerned over the fact that he had forgotten to inform the Tenth that he was sick.

"Anyway" he said looking back at Yamamoto. "I can't help you today," he continued and went to close the door on Yamamoto only wanting to go back to bed and sleep away the damned sickness.

Yamamoto sighed and stopped the door before Gokudera could completely close it.

"Gokudera, I'm not here for you to tutor me. I came here to make sure you're okay. Which you're obviously not." Yamamoto pushed the door open, stepping in.

"Hey!" Gokudera exclaimed rounding on Yamamoto before he suddenly got dizzy and nearly fell over

"Damn It!" he cursed regaining his balance for the moment. He then leveled a glare at Yamamoto.

"I didn't invite you in idiot! Damned baseball idiot!" He said muttering the last bit as he just continued on his way back to his bed feeling too much like crap to care about anything at that moment.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with a clearly worried expression as he followed the boy to his bed.

"Come on Gokudera...do you need help with anything? I could make you some soup or do your homework or something..."

Gokudera scowled a little at the fact that Yamamoto followed him into his room but decided to yell at the baseball idiot later once he was feeling better rather than at that moment.

"Tch. If you're having trouble with your own classes what makes you think I'd let you do my homework?" Gokudera said before coughing again and gaining a major headache.

"Damn it!" he repeated clutching his head for a few moments before he scowled "Just do whatever the hell you want!" he growled before he collapsed on his bed again.

Yamamoto's expression softened. He could that Gokudera was feeling really, well, crappy, and probably didn't mean to be so rude. (Okay, maybe he did mean to be rude, but Yamamoto didn't mind. He was used to Gokudera's cranky personality by now).

"Okay, how about I get you some painkillers and maybe some cough medicine?" Yamamoto asked, sitting on the edge of Gokudera's bed, smiling tenderly.

Gokudera groaned into his pillow before he answered, "Whatever, yes, I don't care anymore" he replied though his pillow muffled it. He felt like complete and total crap and was tired as hell, so tired he didn't care about just who he was allowing to take care of him.

Yamamoto sighed and went to Gokudera's kitchen to rummage through the medicine cabinet. He found some painkillers and after digging way back, he found a bottle of cough syrup. He returned to Gokudera and handed him some pills and a dosage of the cough syrup.

Gokudera took the painkillers and downed them quickly before he downed the cough medicine as well. Once he was done he looked away muttering a "Thank you" before he relaxed back on his bed waiting a few moments till the painkillers kicked in.

"Damn it" he muttered before covering his eyes by laying one of his arms across them. Gokudera really did _not_ enjoy being sick.

Yamamoto sat back on Gokudera's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, obviously." Gokudera said in reply though it was in more of a tired tone then his usual irritated and condescending tone.

Yamamoto tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking of ways to help Gokudera feel better.

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

Gokudera scowled under his arm. "Coughing obviously, head ache, runny/stuffy nose, sore throat, and a slight fever I think, et cetera." he said listing off the symptoms he had been having since that morning.

Yamamoto's worried expression turned into determination. He pumped his fists and jumped from the bed.

"I remember some old recipes for the cold, Gokudera! I'll try my best to cook them up!" And with that, Yamamoto was off into the kitchen. The sound of cabinets opening and closing and pots and pans banging could be heard. Needless to say, Yamamoto had been spending way too much time with Ryouhei.

Gokudera groaned slightly at all the noise Yamamoto started making; didn't he say that he had a head-ache?

He muttered something about "Stupid, loud, and noisy baseball idiots" before he rolled over and tried to block out the loud noises and clattering coming from his kitchen by placing a pillow over his head.

Yamamoto soon returned with a cup of a steaming drink in his hands.

"Okay, here's some shouga-yu," he said, handing the cup to Gokudera. "There's some left on the stove, just heat it up when you're feeling well enough to get up. I also made some daikon-ame, but that needs to set for a few hours. When it's ready, take a spoonful with water or honey times a day. If you keep it in the fridge, it should be good for a month..." Yamamoto trailed off, noticing the exhausted look in Gokudera's eyes.

"Um...should I leave for now? Let you get some rest?"

Gokudera took a sip of the drink before he made a face and set it down on a table near his bed.

"I'm fine right now and you probably have to get back home right? Just go." He said lying back down on his bed and rolling over so his back was to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blinked and laughed sheepishly. "Alright...I'll see you tomorrow, if you're feeling better." He smiled and waved, turning to leave.

Gokudera had an odd feeling as Yamamoto was leaving but before he could figure the feeling out he suddenly broke into a fit of heavy coughing that sounded terrible and somewhat painful.

Yamamoto halted, and looked back at Gokudera. The normally energetic bomber looked so weak and sick lying there with his silver hair clinging to his neck and his skin so pale. Yamamoto couldn't quite make himself look away. He...he wanted to stay with Gokudera, if only to watch over him. He turned around, crouching down, and moved some of the clumps of hair out of Gokudera's face.

Gokudera groaned slightly once his coughing fit was over.

"Fucking cold!" he swore his voice hoarse from all the heavy coughing. He didn't move away as Yamamoto crouched down and moved some of his hair away from his face. A few moments later his eyes started to close before he fell asleep.

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera for a little while, taking in his peaceful face. It was kind of strange seeing him so calm, but it was nice all the same.

At that moment, Yamamoto felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Gokudera's forehead, and without taking the time to think about it, he swept down and pressed his lips to the other boy's temple. When he realized what he had down, Yamamoto jumped up and distanced himself from the bed, blushing faintly.

He sat there for a moment, not actually thinking about anything in particular. Then he sighed before walking into the kitchen. He searched around for the negi he saw earlier, finding it on a shelf in Gokudera's fridge. He then cut out the white parts of the plant, grabbed a string from a drawer by the sink and went back to where Gokudera was sleeping.

"You'll probably be mad at me later for this, Gokudera, but if it helps you feel better..." Yamamoto whispered, carefully tying the negi loosely around Gokudera's neck. When he was finished, Yamamoto smiled tenderly and left the apartment quietly.

Gokudera woke up a few hours later and looked around blearily for a few moments before he became aware of a slight weight around his neck. He looked down and saw what Yamamoto had placed around his neck.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed before he became aware that he was feeling a little better than he had earlier.

* * *

Okay! The second chapter is completed and there are five more to go! Whoo hoo! Comments and criticism are welcomed and cherished! (^w^)b


	3. Wednesday

K-Chan: *in a corner lying down because she has a major headache*

Ran: K-chan most likely has a headhache over me and Bee (arcticbee) scarring her with crack Yamamoto and Gokudera pairings.

Kayla: Nah she is just traumatized from a mislabeled pairing KHR fic, so ran what did you want to discuss?

Ran: I wanted to discuss my favorite pairings besides YamaGoku. Like...Lancia/Basil...and Bianchi/Haru. And a lot of others.

K-Chan: BelFran! 1827! *Returns to suffering from a major head-ache*

Kayla: My other pairs would be D18, BelFran, I-PinLambo, 1827, and uh one pair I am not gonna admit to in public... _

K-Chan: *through headache haze* Same as Kayla aside from the non-public one *quiet through rest of a/n*

Ran: ...What about Tsuna and Kyoko! Or Colonello and Lal Mirch! Or Mukuro and Chrome! Those are some damn great het pairings! And you cannot forget the awesomeness that is Lancia/Basil and Bianchi/Haru!

Ran: ...What about Tsuna and Kyoko! Or Colnello (sp) and Lal Mirch! Or Mukuro and Chrome! Those are some damn great het pairings! And you cannot forget the awesomeness that is Lancia/Basil and Bianchi/Haru!

Kayla: OH I FORGOT ABOUT LALCOL! And Tsuna Kyoko is cool, and other pair I have not named is het!

Kayla: ANYHOW! Disclaimer: Okay so we don't own the series (Which should be obvious as we are to insane to do so) and are just fans of the awesome series. Also... if we owned it... it would be cracky...

**Translation Notes:**  
_-Okayu_: The staple diet for people in bed with the flu, _okayu_ is a fortifying rice porridge that slips down even the sorest of throats. Combine a 1-to-3 part mixture of rice and water (or dashi stock), bring to a boil, and let simmer for about 30 minutes. (From **Shoujo Beat** magazine)

_-Aneki_: Big sister

* * *

Gokudera woke up the next morning feeling better then the day before. He was still sick but he knew he was hell of a lot better than before.

He got out of bed and walked into his living room yawning and stretching with the occasional cough. He looked over at his couch and spied raven hair peeking over the top.

'The idiot is -still- here?' he thought, going around the couch to be greeted by the sight of the sleeping baseball star.

"Oi idiot." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

Yamamoto stirred from his sleep at the sound of Gokudera's voice. Blinking, he yawned and stretched out his arms, relishing the feeling of them cracking. He turned to Gokudera and smiled pleasantly.

"Hey, Gokudera."

"You slept over?" Gokudera asked with his arms still crossed across his chest. Soon after asking he coughed a few times and scowled at himself.

"Aha ha, yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay while sleeping. I mean, you could've like choked or something in your sleep, you know?" Yamamoto explained, looking rather sheepish.

"Tch. Idiot." was all Gokudera said before he went into the kitchen to find something for the both of them to eat. He couldn't eat himself without offering something to the baseball idiot, what with him staying overnight just to make sure he would be fine and all.

The two boys suddenly heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. They listened with wide eyes as someone shuffled around in the front hallway, moving closer and closer to were they were.

"Hello Hayato. How are you feeling?" Bianchi asked, who had somehow gotten into the locked apartment. She walked into the room, wearing goggles and carrying a few grocery bags.

"I heard you had a cold and thought I would fix you something to eat to help cure it."

"Whaa! _Aneki_!" Gokudera exclaimed nearly falling down at his sister's sudden appearance.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get in?" he continued with a glare before he broke into a coughing fit.

"Ah! Bianchi!" Yamamoto exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I have one of several spare keys Reborn had made." Bianchi said calmly as she started walking father into the house, heading towards the kitchen.

"I am going to cook _okayu_ for you. It is a Japanese remedy known to help cure colds."

Yamamoto's eyes darted from Bianchi to Gokudera nervously. He wasn't sure how well this was going to turn out, especially considering Bianchi's...cooking preferences.

"Um, Bianchi...I did make Gokudera some stuff last night..."

"…You don't need to Aneki…" Gokudera said trying to stop her from starting to make it. "Really, I'm feeling better you don't _need_ to," he continued, hoping that he could stop her.

"Hayato, you were coughing just a moment ago, you should lay down and let me fix it." Bianchi said looking at her brother momentarily, and then turned towards the other boy.

"You haven't fixed him something today though, and leftovers aren't good for a sick person, all the nutrients have had time to drain out. Just look over him while I cook."

Yamamoto was gaping now. "B-but Bianchi! I-really! Daikon-ame is good for up to a month! I'm sure it's still fine...and sometimes your cooking can make people..."

"Aneki! I'm f-" Gokudera began before breaking into another coughing fit. Once it was over he looked back at Bianchi.

"You don't need to make anything! I'm just coughing now!" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hayato, rest, Takeshi, look after him while I prepare the food." Bianchi told them, ignoring what they were saying.

Yamamoto glanced over at Gokudera, mouth twitching. "Uh...Gokudera...?"

"_Aneki_… You. Don't. Need. To." Gokudera said through slightly clenched teeth, hoping to get through to his sister and convince her to -not- make something.

Yamamoto sighed and stood up straighter. He stepped in front of Bianchi with what he hoped was a stern face. It failed epically though, because even Yamamoto was afraid of the poison chef.

"Bianchi, please trust me. I've got Gokudera covered. He's going to be just fine and I've been looking after him and he's already getting better."

"I have already began cooking it, stopping now would be a waste..." Bianchi says as she stirs a pot with purple smoke coming out of something that wasn't rice like it should have been.

Gokudera groaned slightly he did not need some of his sister's cooking, especially when he was sick. The poisoned cooking would only make him worse. He almost preferred seeing his sister's face rather than have any of the food she made.

Yamamoto placed a gentle hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

"If I have to eat whatever she makes? Hell no." Gokudera replied coughing a few times before he went to sit on his couch just as Bianchi returned with whatever became of what she had been cooking.

"Okay it's finished." Bianchi said as she walked back over to where the boys were carrying a bowl of... food?

Yamamoto turned to Bianchi, nervously wringing his hands. He slowly formed a plan in his head, and he really hoped it would work on someone as smart as Bianchi.

"Um, Bianchi...I heard that Reborn was looking around for you. Like he wanted to talk to you about something...and yeah...um...maybe you should go see what he wants?" Yamamoto added in a little laugh at the end, though it wasn't as vibrant as usual.

"OH! Reborn wants me?" Bianchi asked enthusiastically, as she stood up and headed towards the door, but paused for a second.

"I will come back to check on you later Hayato, all of the food had better be gone when I return alright." She then turned back around and headed off towards were Reborn most likely was.

Gokudera was relieved when Bianchi left. "Yeah everything will be gone alright, gone, via the trash" he muttered before coughing a few times and looked over at Yamamoto.

"I should probably thank you for getting rid of her… so thanks" he said before looking away and out a window.

Yamamoto blinked and stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what Gokudera had just said. Did he really just thank him? It was nothing short of a miracle for Gokudera to be grateful for anyone other than Tsuna.

Yamamoto broke out into a grin. "No problem, Gokudera."

"Tch. Don't be so happy, idiot." Gokudera said when he looked back over and saw Yamamoto's grin. He coughed a bit and sneezed before he settled more comfortably on the couch.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked after a few moments.

"It's a little after 6:30," Yamamoto replied, moving to sit down next to Gokudera.

"Ok, so you won't be late for school." Gokudera said leaning back and sneezing.

"Damn it!" he cursed rubbing his nose. "I'm going to stay home again, be sure to let the Tenth know I've been sick."

Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's forehead for a moment.

"Your fever's gone down...So you must be getting better!" He moved his hand away and smiled cheerily. "You'll be healthy in no time, Gokudera!"

"Yeah, yeah. My headache is coming back though, I'm still coughing, and I'm still feeling tired. So I'm still no good for protecting the Tenth." Gokudera said coughing again a few times.

" know...smoking is going to make you sick too," Yamamoto said after a moment. He then added in quietly, "If you keep smoking, you won't be able to protect Tsuna because you'll be too unhealthy."

"I don't smoke when I'm sick, idiot." Gokudera replied with a scowl. "And once I'm better I'm still going to smoke" he said looking to the side.

Yamamoto sighed. "I'm just saying...you won't be able to protect Tsuna if you have lung cancer...or if you're coughing all the time...or if you have asthma..."

Gokudera grumbled but there wasn't much he could say against what Yamamoto had said. "Anyway… Just be sure to tell the Tenth."

"...Alright." And with that, Yamamoto remained silent until it was time for him to leave for school.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!

(^ 3 ^)b


	4. Thursday

Ran: Welcome to the forth chapter of Within a Week! We all hope that you've enjoyed this fan fiction so far and that you'll continue reading!

K-Chan: Indeed we do~, and if anyone cares my headache is gone. Now! Kayla~ what shall we talk about today?

Kayla: Hello everyone, glad you are still here and reading our story, but before you do I would like to give you all a once in a lifetime offer. The Ninja Squirrel Army is taking is planning to rise up soon. NOW is your only chance to join the RATNSA to rise up and defeat them!

Ran: ...Um, Kayla? The readers probably don't even know what the Ninja Squirrel Army is.

K-Chan: Yes! The Ninja Squirrel Army! We need you, to help defeat them! And if they don't know Ran... Why don't we explain who they are?

Kayla: YES! We must defeat them... and incase you don't know who THEY are _ I will inform you. The Ninja Squirrel Army is a force of evil Ninja Squirrel plotting world domination and want to steel others secrets and give them to the enemy. As a member of the Resistance Against The Ninja Squirrel Army... you will be given all that is needed to track down and defeat 'THEM' and save the world.

Ran: -mutters- of course they forget about the penguin domination.

K-chan: So... let us know if you'll Join the resistance!

Kayla: Yes! RESIST THE POWER! DON'T LISTEN TO SQUIRRELS! TRUST NONE OF THEM! NOT EVEN THE CUTE ONE IN YOUR OWN BACKYARD!

Ran: -coughs- anyways, we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira wouldn't give us the rights sadly. -coughs 'or not so sadly'-. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Gokudera got out of bed and felt almost completely better he was barely coughing and no longer had headaches. Today he was going to go to school; he figured he should since the Tenth was bound to be worrying about him. So he set about getting ready, determined to go.

Yamamoto approached the front door of Gokudera's apartment and rapped his fists on the wood. He thought that he should check up on Gokudera and make sure he was doing okay.

"Gokudera? Are you awake?" he called from outside.

Gokudera had put most of his uniform on when Yamamoto knocked on the door. He went to the door and answered it with his usual scowl and a small cough.

What is it, Baseball Idiot?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "You're still sick."

"Tch. Barely" Gokudera replied leaning against the doorframe.

"Anyway, what did you want?" he repeated still scowling.

"I want you to go lay back down," Yamamoto replied with a disapproving look on his face. "This is why I came over, to check and make sure you weren't going to do something stupid while you're sick."

He looked up and down at Gokudera's uniform. "Go back to bed and get some more rest."

Gokudera scowled again.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine now, I'm going to school," he said folding his arms stubbornly and giving a glare.

"Really? Are you sure?" Yamamoto moved so that he was leaning on the side of the doorframe adjacent to Gokudera. "It wouldn't be good if you went to school sick. You could get people sick...people like Tsuna."

"I'm not contagious anymore, baseball idiot." Gokudera said but he was wary about the chance he might still be contagious. He didn't let his wariness show as he was still determined to go to school but had lost a little of his determination at the possibility.

Yamamoto leaned in closer, examining Gokudera's face. "You still look awful, Gokudera."

"I feel Fine" Gokudera insisted before coughing a little again and scowling. He grumbled a little before adding, "I don't want the Tenth to worry anymore. So I'm going," he said but it was getting to the point where Yamamoto would be the winner of the argument.

Yamamoto placed his hands on Gokudera's shoulders with a serious expression. "Tsuna will be even more worried if you push yourself to far."

Gokudera scowled again before he gave in "Fine, I'll stay home." He said with a grumble before he turned and headed back into his apartment and pulled off his shirt and tie before he called over his shoulder.

"I'll help you again after school, I'm not going to sit around doing nothing again today" he said before pulling on a regular shirt and returning to the door.

Yamamoto blinked and didn't say anything for a long moment. Had Gokudera actually agreed with him?

"Ah...Alright." Yamamoto turned around and started to head out for school. After a couple steps he looked over his shoulder and grinned at Gokudera. "I hope you feel better soon, Gokudera."

"Uh-huh, Just get to school, Idiot" Gokudera called back before turning and shutting the door. He wasn't happy but he went and made himself comfortable on his couch after changing into a regular pair of jeans and flipped on the Television. After watching a boring movie for a few moments his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep on the couch.

Several hours later Yamamoto came back to Gokudera's apartment. He was still sweaty from baseball practice, but hopefully Gokudera wouldn't mind too much. He knocked on the front door and waited for Gokudera to answer.

Gokudera was still asleep on the couch when Yamamoto came back. Waking up to the baseball star's knocking he was groggy for a few moments before he yawned and went to answer the door for the second time that day, looking slightly disheveled.

"Eh? Gokudera, you look even worse than you did this morning!" Yamamoto exclaimed, obviously voicing his thoughts out loud without thinking of the consequences.

"Tch. I fell asleep on the couch, idiot. I'm fine" Gokudera said yawning a little.

"Anyway, are you going to come in?" he asked pulling his fingers through his hair and turning to look for his glasses and something to put his hair up with.

"Ha..um yeah!" Yamamoto walked in quickly, shutting the door behind him. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'll be completely well tomorrow" Gokudera replied finding his glasses and grabbing a hair band to tie up his hair.

"Do you have homework you need help on?" he asked coughing once and heading into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"Some math and some grammar," Yamamoto said, sitting down on Gokudera's couch. He took his books and notes out of his backpack and started looking over them.

Gokudera returned from the kitchen with a couple bottles of water and tossed one to Yamamoto.

"Here. You came straight after practice right?" he said before he walked around his couch and sat on the other side of it. "Show me what problems you need help on"

"Yeah...it was good for me to go," Yamamoto said, stretching out his arms. "I was getting a little rusty after taking care of you these past few days...anyways."

He shifted through his homework, glancing at different problems here and there. "I'm...going to need help on most of these."

Gokudera sighed, "Right, guess I have some work to do." He said before he began explaining each problem that Yamamoto was having difficulty with to him.

"Do you get them now?" he asked when he finished explaining.

Yamamoto nodded, smiling brightly at the other boy. "Yep! Thank you, Gokudera!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's good you get them now. Let me know when you're done and I'll look over them" Gokudera replied opening his water and taking a sip before leaning back and coughing slightly. He was glad he was feeling a lot better, he was also happy he would be well by the next day.

Yamamoto was silent for a long time, immersered in problem solving. After he was finished double-checking his answers, he handed his homework to Gokudera.

"Could you look over the answers to make sure I solved them right?"

Gokudera took the paper and looked them through "Looks like they are all correct, good job," he said once he was done before thinking a moment.

"Is there anything else you would like to learn?" he asked once he was done thinking. He was in a good mood with the fact his cold was nearly gone.

Yamamoto tapped his chin. "Well...actually...I've always been curious..." He paused and grinned sheepishly at Gokudera.

"Curious about what, baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked leaning back and folding his arms wondering what Yamamoto was going to ask to learn.

"I was wondering...if you could teach me a little Italian." Yamamoto paused and waited for Gokudera's answer.

Gokudera snorted "You want to learn Italian?" he asked laughing a little.

"Alright, I'll try to teach you some. It's a pretty tough language though." He said actually smiling a little before he hid it with a slight scowl.

"We'll come back here tomorrow after school, unless you want to go to your place instead?"

"Hmm...Well, if you're up to it, we can study at my place. You're welcome to have dinner at my house too!" Yamamoto replied.

"Hn. Then we'll go to your place." Gokudera replied smiling slightly again before he hid it with a cough.

"You better do well on your next test since I've been helping you out," he said with a small scowl and light glare before stretching.

"Are you hungry or are you going to head home now?" he asked turning to look at him.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Nah, I've bothered you enough, so I think I'll head back. Pop is probably worried about me." Yamamoto sighed before looking over at Gokudera again.

"And by the way..." Yamamoto leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against the silver haired boys cheek. He then leaned away, grinning.

"You look very sweet when you smile, Gokudera. You should do it more often."

"Wha- Hey!" Gokudera exclaimed with surprise and blushed slightly when Yamamoto kissed his cheek.

"You- just go home already then," he said waving his hand and scowled to hide his embarrassment.

Yamamoto blinked with a confused look on his face. That was it? No death threats or anything? A grin slid back onto his face. Gokudera must be warming up to him, if he wasn't going to say anything rude or homicidal.

"Okay." He stood up and gathered his things, grinning widely while doing so.

"Now go on." Gokudera said waving his hand in a shooing motion again before getting up and going into his kitchen to get something to eat for himself.

Yamamoto nodded and opened the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	5. Friday

Kayla: Welcome back readers...today in the A/N we are talking about...uhhh*looks at schedule* RIGHT! Couples we like in other series!

Ran: Rei and Minako (also known as Sailor Mars and Venus) from Sailor Moon are adorable! Same with Fai and Kurogane from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! And of course, Miharu and Yoite from Nabari no Ou.

K-Chan: Well~ Mine are various pairings from the series I've chosen but anyway~ AbeMiha from Ookiku Furikabutte, Soriku from the KH series, and lastly~ Luka and Yuki from Uraboku.

Kayla: so many series so little space, I will choose... okay Kyoru from Fruits Basket since that will always be close to my heart, ummm KuroFai from Tsubasa DEFINITELY... and lets see, lets go with anon-anime anime pair... gotta go with Tokka from ATLA.

Ran: Hmm...there's a lot of pairings that I like...but KuroFai is probably my favorite out of all of them. CLAMP just has a way with building dynamic relationships.

K-Chan: AbeMiha would be my favorite one, their relationship is a fun one :3

Kayla: ... I... I have to pick one favorite... I... I... NOOOOO I CAN'T CHOOSE I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH!

K-Chan: Anyway, disclaimer time. In no way do we own KHR! That would belong to the Brilliant and Awesome Akira Amano-sensei~

(And also, none of us are fluent in Italian in any way, shape, or form. One of us hs taken two terms of Spanish, and that's it. So, of course, mistakes in the Italian language are to be expected.)

* * *

Gokudera looked around, it was Friday and he was currently in Yamamoto's room and about to attempt to teach the baseball player some Italian. He looked at a few of the posters and the bat in the corner and was thinking of how he would go about teaching Yamamoto his mother language.

"Aha ha, sorry it's such a mess in here," Yamamoto said as he cleared away a spot on the floor for them to sit. Even though his bedroom was rather unorganized, it wasn't as nearly as bad as Gokudera's apartment.

"Its fine, anyway, is there anything specific that you want to learn how to say or just general phrases?" Gokudera asked sitting down in the space Yamamoto cleared before he turned to look at him.

Yamamoto's face twisted in concentration, thinking. He was silent for a long moment before turning to Gokudera and grinning.

"How about a little bit of both? That way, in case we, uh, you know, me, you, and Tsuna, ever go to Italy, I can at least ask where the nearest bathroom is or something." Yamamoto laughed again and scratched his neck. "And you can keep teaching me the basics...until I'm somewhat fluent."

"Tch. Alright… It -would- be useful, wouldn't want to embarrass the Tenth if we go on business," Gokudera said before he started to explain the basics of Italian to Yamamoto.

"Ready for phrases?" he asked when he had finished.

Yamamoto nodded and took out a notepad and a pen, looking rather enthusiastic. "I'm ready when you are, Gokudera-sensei."

Gokudera thought for a few moments to figure out a few easy phrases he could begin with, once he had them he pulled his fingers through his tied up hair as he thought which to teach first.

"Ok here's one that you were so eager to know," he started before he gave the phrase.

"Dov'è il bagno, which means 'where is the bathroom' now repeat it a few times to remember it," he said before shifting through Italian Phrases for which one to teach the baseball player next.

Yamamoto's nose scrunched up as he concentrated on pronouncing the words correctly. "Do-doh...v-veh...e-eel...ba...ba..." The baseball player sighed and started over again.

"Ok, let me draw out the pronunciation" Gokudera said before he repeated the phrase slowly and drew out the pronunciation so that Yamamoto could get the phrase correct.

Yamamoto examined the words for a while and nodded. He slowly repeated the phrase again and looked at Gokudera for confirmation on how correct his pronunciation was.

"Good, you got it that time. Just remember that and you'll always have a way to ask for the bathroom" Gokudera replied smiling slightly though he wasn't aware that he was.

"Next phrase is Qual è il tempo, which means 'what time is it?' now try saying it" he said sitting back and waiting for Yamamoto to try the phrase.

Yamamoto slowly said the phrase, this time picking it up accurately the first time.

"Good you're getting better. Anything you want to specifically know now or do you want me to continue with general phrases?" Gokudera asked still leaning back.

Yamamoto hummed as he laid his back against the floor. "Whatever you're most comfortable with, Gokudera."

"Well, I guess we'll continue with basic phrases," Gokudera said and began to teach Yamamoto more phrases. After a while he decided that he would teach Yamamoto one more phrase before they took a break.

"One last one and then we'll take a break. Is that fine with you?" he said starting to shift through all the phrases in his mind before landing on one.

Yamamoto nodded and propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at Gokudera with a silly grin. "Ready when you are, Gokudera-sensei."

"This one isn't necessarily one you need to know but if some Italian girl says it you'd never know what it meant and everyone should know the phrase since it's so well known, so I'll teach you it" Gokudera began.

"Ti amo, which means 'I love you' got it?" he asked, stretching a bit and starting to get up. He was sure that the idiot didn't need to repeat the phrase more than once.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hands, holding them firmly in his own. He looked up into the others eyes, letting them connect for the longest moment. "...Ti amo..." he said in a low voice. There was something sweet, and almost serious, in the tone he uttered those words in.

"Good you got it, baseball id-" Gokudera started to say before Yamamoto's actions and the way he had said the phrase stopped him. He was startled at the tone the other used to say the words and by the way he had looked at him as he said them.

"You…." He was at a loss for what to say due the words spoken in his mother language and how they were said having a big impact on him.

Yamamoto's serious expression suddenly turned back into his usual goofy one as he began to chuckle.

"That's how you say 'ti amo', right?" he asked in a teasing, but friendly, tone. He released Gokudera's hands and stood up, rubbing his neck.

"Aha ha, I wouldn't want to say it the wrong way...that would be awkward, if I said something like that wrong! Ha ha!"

Gokudera shook himself before scowling "Tch… Right, you said it well then. Anyway, let's take a break now" he said before getting up and dusting himself off.

Yamamoto blinked. "Are you okay, Gokudera? You seem angry." Yamamoto was halfway worried that he had accidentally said something inappropriate or insulting to Gokudera by mispronouncing something. And he really didn't want to upset his tutor. And more importantly, friend.

"Huh? I'm not." Gokudera replied though despite his words he was irritated, but not at Yamamoto, he was irritated at himself for being so affected by the way Yamamoto had said the words 'Ti amo'. He had even thought the baseball star was serious when he said them and not just trying the phrase, which was something he was irritated at himself for thinking.

Yamamoto sighed and looked down. "All right...if you say so," he said quietly.

"What?" Gokudera said turning and looking down at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto waved his hands rapidly, laughing nervously. "Aha ha, it's nothing! Really! I'm just...thinking... to myself! About something! It's fine!"

Gokudera folded his arms and looked at Yamamoto suspiciously "Really, what is it, baseball idiot? I can tell that something is bothering you." He said, his arms still folded across his chest.

"Anyways, I have a baseball game to play in tomorrow," Yamamoto said quickly, changing the subject. He looked away and then back at Gokudera with an indecisive look on his face.

"It'd be great if you could come with and watch...T-to cheer for our team, I mean."

Gokudera wasn't happy at the sudden subject change but he decided to not push the previous topic and focused on the new one.

"I'll think about it," he said before cracking his knuckles, after unfolding his arms, and flexing his hands.

"Anyway, are we taking a break or what?" he asked looking at Yamamoto again.

Yamamoto nodded. 'Yeah...sounds good."

* * *

Reviews are loved and cherished! Tell us what you think! (6 3 6)


	6. Saturday

K-Chan: Ok~ Hello Everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of "Within a Week" we'll get to the chapter shortly~ but first... the a/n! This chapter's theme is our fave Disney Songs. I have 3 . first is "The Siamese Cat Song" sung by Hilary and Haley Duff

Ran: Hola peeps. Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid is definitely one of my favorites. Dude, Sebastian's just pimpin' that song, yo.

Kayla: Hello readers! Hmmm... I would have to say Reflections from Mulan, it's a such a beautiful song, so I choose that as my favorite.

K-Chan: My next fave would have to be "Two Worlds" Sung by Corbin Bleu . . . Yes most are Disney Mania versions *cough*

Ran: Oh! Can You Feel the Love Tonight is awesome too! I once sang that for a elementary school performance...

Kayla: Awww I bet that was sweet, hmmm I will have to say Two Worlds form Tarzan, so sweet!

K-Chan: My last one would be... "Colors of the Wind" sung by Christy Carlson Romano and maybe Vanessa Hudgins version too...

Ran: Hmmm...geez...I like a lot of the older Disney songs... Through My Eyes from Tarzan is cool beans~

Kayla: OH OH OH! I pick that as my third one toooooooo! It's so awesome!

Kayla: Anyway! Time for the disclaimer. Well We have tried hard, but Reborn is still owned by Amano Akira, probably for the best, but anyway, we don't own it. Enjoy the chapter and stay turned for the final~

* * *

Gokudera walked to the school with his hands in his pockets wondering why the hell he was actually going. He sighed a bit and stubbed out his cigarette before heading into the gates. Once inside he headed to the field and up into the bleachers. He found a subtle spot and sat down to wait for the game to start.

Yamamoto was doing his usually pre-game warmup stretches when he spotted Gokudera sitting down on the bleachers. He grinned and ran over towards the sivler haired bomber.

"Gokudera!" he exclaimed as he reached the bleachers. "I'm glad you made it!"

'Tch… spotted…' Gokudera thought as Yamamoto ran over to him. He pulled up his regular scowl and looked to the side.

"I had nothing to do anyway so I thought I'd come," he said with his arms folded across his chest.

Yamamoto just grinned back. "Okay, whatever you say, Gokudera," he replied. He waved at the other boy as he ran back to his team to finish stretching.

Gokudera sat with his arms still crossed. He was again wondering why the hell he came, not realizing that he was watching Yamamoto as the baseball player finished his stretches warming up for the game.

About halfway through the game, Yamamoto was once again up to bat. He glanced over at Gokudera, trying to see if the boy was paying any attention to the game. Secretly, Yamamoto wanted Gokudera to cheer him on, but that would be pushing it, even on the Italian's good days.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto was once more up at bat, though he would never admit it he had been fully focused on what was happening and what was going on. He had also been silently cheering the team on throughout the whole game so far, though of course he would never admit to that either.

Yamamoto mentally sighed as he saw Gokudera, whose eyes were seemingly glued to him. He took on the batting form, prepared to strike. As the ball came sailing towards him, everything but the ball disappeared. His bat connected with the ball with a loud smack and Yamamoto instinctively took off running.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto sent the ball flying far off, he started to cheer as the baseball star ran before he caught himself and stopped, returning his cheers to their silent state. He hoped none had noticed as he continued to watch the game.

Yamamoto ended up safely at the third base. He panted, sweat running down his neck as the sun beat down on the field. He glanced over at Gokudera, who was still sitting sullenly on the bleachers. Yamamoto grinned and waved at him cheerily.

Gokudera watched Yamamoto wave for a moment before he felt himself lift his hand in a half-wave before settling to continue watching the game.

Yamamoto felt his stomach leap as Gokudera waved back. Perhaps the bomber was in a good mood today. He turned his focus back to the game, concentrating his best, despite the distraction of a certain someone in the bleachers. After another half hour of playing, his team finally won after a homerun made by one of the younger teammates. After a brief five minutes of celebration with his teammates, Yamamoto ran over to Gokudera.

Gokudera let his scowl slip back in place as the game ended, though despite his expression he was happy for Yamamoto that the team won. After a few moments he saw Yamamoto run over to him.

"Tch… Good Job I guess," he muttered glancing to the side before returning his gaze back to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed. "Aha ha, thanks! Hey, do you want to go get dinner or something? I'm starving!"

"Hn. I guess, I didn't have a chance to eat yet…" Gokudera replied as he stood up and stretched, his muscles needing it due to being still for so long.

"Anyway… day isn't very far through, we can do something else too since you won, if you want" he said since he was in one of his better moods today.

Yamamoto tapped his chin, thinking. "Well...there's this movie showing at the theater that I'd like to see. You know, that one action movie...with that one guy...it looked good in the commercials!"

"Heh. Alright. We'll go after we eat?" Gokudera said glancing up at the bright sun before shifting and starting to walk towards the lockers adding over his shoulder.

"You need to change right? I'll wait, but make it quick.

Yamamoto nodded and ran ahead. He quickly changed, not bothering with a quick shower, and then proceeded to drag Gokudera off in search for a place to eat.

"What are you in the mood for, Gokudera?" he asked as they left the school grounds.

"I don't know. Anything is fine, I guess." Gokudera replied slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked, falling into his usual slouch.

"How about ramen then? There's a really good stand a couple blocks away from here?" Yamamoto asked. He eyed Gokudera's hands suspiciously, hoping the other wasn't going to pull out a cigarette. He was bothered by Gokudera's addiction, and it made him frustrated when the other smoked.

"Sure. What?" Gokudera replied seeing Yamamoto's Scrutiny. He folded his arms and stopped with his typical scowl. "What are you staring at, baseball idiot?"

"Um...nothing," Yamamoto said. He tugged on Gokudera's arm, pulling him along faster. "Come on, I'm really hungry." His tone of voice wasn't as cheery as it was a minute ago, almost emotionless, if it wasn't for the slight quiver of frustration in it.

Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto's avoidance of his question.

"Tch… Something is obviously bothering you and I was wondering what but whatever." He said before dropping the subject as they were nearing the place Yamamoto mentioned, it annoyed him when the baseball player had something bothering him but refused to say anything about it.

They ate quick/y at the ramen stand and made it just in time to make it into the movie theater. Yamamoto paid, of course, since he was the one to invite Gokudera.

"So, um, where'd you wanna sit?"

"The back is as good as any" Gokudera replied before heading to said back before stopping and waiting for Yamamoto to follow. "That's fine right?" He said as he waited in one of his usual stances.

Yamamoto nodded and followed after Gokudera. They sat at the very back of the theater. It was dark and no one else was sitting near them, so it was kinda like have the place to themselves.

Gokudera relaxed into his seat as he waited for the movie to begin. He always enjoyed the quiet of the movie theater, just before the movie started. It was nice and peaceful.

The lights dimmed and the movie started shortly. The hurried whispers of the crowd idly hushed and soon there was silence. As the advertisements for upcoming movies showed, Yamamoto found himself sneaking glances over at Gokudera.

Gokudera was sitting with his elbow on the armrest and his cheek in his hand as the advertisements came on. He was unaware when Yamamoto started glancing over at him, too relaxed and focused on the movie screen

Seeing that the other was completely focused on the screen, Yamamoto moved his arm slightly, resting it on the back of the seat. After a long moment he shifted again, moving his arm behind Gokudera's seat. Yamamoto glanced over at the Italian, who was still focused on the movie. He waited for a few minutes, building up some nerve, and then finally rested his arm lightly across Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera felt the light pressure of Yamamoto's arm across his shoulder but he didn't turn around to see what it was. He was far too interested in what was going on in the movie for it had started and was holding his attention. He felt almost comfortable even, with Yamamoto's arm there though if he had paid mind to it and looked he would have given one of his normal angry reactions.

Yamamoto found himself paying more attention to the movie after he put his arm around Gokudera. He was so immersed in the plot, and he barely realized it when the movie ended and his arm was still around Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera blinked as the movie ended, it seemed like the movie had gone through so quickly as he had become more and more engrossed in the movie as it continued. He still felt the pressure on his shoulders and this time looked to see that it was Yamamoto's arm that had been resting across his shoulder the entire time. He was surprised for a moment before he scowled.

"Oi Idiot! Must you act so touchy feely even in theaters!" he said putting off the arm across shoulders as part of Yamamoto's usual behavior.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, hoping that Gokudera wouldn't smack him. Or blow him up. Preferably not to blow him up. "Ahaha! Sorry Gokudera!"

"Tch." Gokudera got up and looked around, the theater lights were now on and everyone was leaving. "Come on Baseball Idiot, let's go." He said stretching slightly and turning to look at Yamamoto with his usual scowl and his arms folded across his chest waiting for Yamamoto to get up as well.

Yamamoto nodded and grinned, getting up from his seat and following Gokudera out of the theater.

As they left the theater Gokudera wondered what he was going to do tomorrow, he had no plans and the Tenth was going to be busy training with Reborn so he couldn't visit him. He walked with his hands in his pockets in his usual way of walking, deep in thought.

"So...do you have anything planned for tomorrow, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, walking along side the bomber.

"Hmm? Not really… the Tenth will be busy with Reborn-san and there isn't much else to do… Why?" Gokudera replied looking over at Yamamoto.

"Would...you like to play some baseball with me tomorrow? Nothing intense, just...a game or two," Yamamoto said, scratching his neck with a goofy grin on his face.

Gokudera was silent for a few moments considering the idea and its pros and cons. "I'll think about it," He said before adding, "If I did decide to… where would we be?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "How about at the school? It's free around 2 in the afternoon."

"Ok." Gokudera said to signify he got the information before he turned and headed home.

* * *

All right, we're almost done peeps! We hope you'll stick around for the finale! Comments and criticism are loved and cherished! ^_^


	7. Sunday

Ran: Hola peeps, and welcome to the last chapter of Within a Week. If you're still reading, thank you so much for putting up with the craziness! We're greatful to have a decent following with you folks and we hope that you will enjoy this last chapter!

K-Chan: *sniffle* I'll really miss writing this fic... It was awsome and fun to do... What about you Kayla?

Kayla: *In corner bawling* I DON'T WANT IT TO END! Alas all good things must I suppose. So I guess that brings us to tell you readers of a nice future suprise we have.

Ran: Yep, there's a possibilty of us writing future oneshots or other pairings suggestions or prompts.

K-Chan: Yes~ Pairings and Prompts suggested by -you- guys in reviews~ :3 though pairings are slightly limited...

Kayla: Yes, I guess you guys know the main pair that we will use is 8059 ofcourse, a few of the others we will try are D18 and BelFran, Occationally a 1827 and a ChikuKen maybe? Hmm... am I forgetting any?

Ran: BianchiHaru. And LanciaBasil. -is shot-

K-Chan: Heh :3 anyway~ Look foreward to the possible new fics we might have for ya~ though please note not all prompts are guarentied to be filled though we'll try really hard, right Kayla?

Kayla: YES! We will be sure to write all the ones we can, so be sure to give inspriring prompts so we will be motivated. ^_~

Ran: Anyways, we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that would be Akira Amano, peeps.

K-Chan: Till next fic~ Bye-bi~

Kayla: *Waves* Goodbye for now readers!

Ran: Bye.

* * *

Gokudera was sitting on his couch dressed in a light version of his usual outfit. He was waiting for Yamamoto to get to his house so they could head over to the field together. He yawned slightly as he smoked one of his cigarettes to pass the time, it probably would be his last one till he got back home that day. Usually he wouldn't give a damn about where and in front of whom he smoked but the idiot always got that look on his face while Gokudera smoked which irritated him to no end so he decided to save the trouble and to not smoke today in front of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto raised his fist, pausing before knocking on the door. He had a resolution his head, one of which he would fufill today. Whether it killed him or not. Most likely, it would kill him. Or end in the emergency ward of the hospital. Either was very likely. with a deep breath, Yamamoto knocked on the door.

Gokudera looked up and over at his door at the knock, he figured the idiot was finally there so he stubbed out his cigarette in one of the many ashtrays that littered the apartment before he headed over and answered the door.

"Hey, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted cheerily. Never mind the fact that he was going to be in the hospital soon enough. Or blown to bits. But, hey. He was with Gokudera, so he really couldn't help but smile, even if his future looked grim.

Gokudera leaned against his door frame with his usual scowl and greeted Yamamoto with a slight nod.

"Yeah yeah, hi baseball idiot," he said in addition to the nod.

"Anyway, I'm ready. Let's go," he said moving passed Yamamoto, pulling his door closed before turning and locking it.

Yamamoto grinned and shirfted his duffel bag around.

"Alright! The field at the school should be free," he said. Yamamoto starting walking away, grabbing Gokudera's arm and tugged him along .

"Tch." Was all Gokudera said at Yamamoto's words before the baseball star started to tug him along.

"Oi! You don't have to pull me," he exclaimed scowling at the pace he was being tugged along in.

"Aha ha, sorry, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, releasing the others arm. He didn't want to provoke the other more than necessary today. "I guess I'm just excited, y'know?"

"Hn… well I guess it's to be expected of you, being a baseball idiot." Gokudera said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Of course you'd be eager to get there," he added as he walked along next to Yamamoto.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said, nodding. "And I get to play with Gokudera, which makes it even better."

Gokudera shook his head at that. "Uh-huh," he said as they continued walking along at a steady pace. Soon he could see the school gates coming up upon them "Anyway we're almost there."

Yamamoto laughed and took off ahead of Gokudera.

"Race you there, Gokudera," he called over his shoulder playfully.

"So childish." Gokudera said shaking his head before he tore off after Yamamoto. If Yamamoto wanted to race he figured he might as well do so and try to win. Who said the Italian didn't have a fun side too?

Yamamoto looked over his shoulder to see that the Italian was running to catch up with him. He laughed and sped up.

"Is that all you got, Gokudera?" he taunted.

Gokudera scowled and notched up his speed to get to running even with the Baseball Idiot. He may find this stupid and childish but there was no way he was going to lose the challenge. At least… there was no way he was losing before giving it his best shot.

Yamamoto glanced over to see that Gokudera had caught up with him. He considered letting the other win for a brief moment, but decided against it. Gokudera wasn't the kind you'd let win on purpose, no matter the circumstances.

Gokudera blinked with slight surprise at his accomplishment as well. Sure he had been determined to win their race but he had been slightly doubtful he would actually win. He let out a slight laugh and showed a slight smile in his accomplishment over the other.

"Heh heh, yeah," he replied continuing to smile slightly.

Yamamoto smiled back. Gokudera seemed to be in a rather good mood today...so maybe...there was a chance he wouldn't get blown up. Heck, he might even get off with a black eye.

"Ha ha, congrats!" Yamamoto said, setting down his duffel bag. He dug out a ball, a bat, and a glove, pretty much all they would need if it was just the two of them playing.

"So which position do you want first, Gokudera?"

"Yeah, any way…"Gokudera said letting the slight smile drop before stretching

"I don't know, you're the teacher, why don't you decide?" he replied, cracking his joints slightly, his breathing still slightly heavy after their race but after a few moments it was back to normal.

"Hmmm...do you wanna bat first?" Yamamoto asked, glancing over at Gokudera (who he had to admit looked rather...he'd get hit if he ever said this out loud, cute panting like that). Yamamoto looked away quickly, turning the bat awkwardly in his hands.

"I guess, so what first?" Gokudera replied turning to look at Yamamoto who seemed to have been looking at him but looked away quickly. He shrugged thinking he could be imagining it before he tilted his head to the side slightly as he waited for a reply.

Yamamoto handed Gokudera the bat. "You just swing when I throw the ball. Then you try to run through the bases before I get the ball and touch you with it. Simple." Yamamoto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You do know how to properly swing a bat, right?"

Gokudera was silent a few moments before admitting it.

"Not… necessarily…" Gokudera said, looking away and folding his arms. "Not everyone is a baseball idiot like you are."

Yamamoto just laughed cheerily, patting Gokudera on the back.

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.

"That's what I'm here for isn't it?" Gokudera said scowling and still looking away. He would never admit it but he was slightly embarrassed that he knew next to nothing of how to go about playing Yamamoto's favorite sport. Despite the rare occasional times he decided to watch the idiot's games, most times he was sure that Yamamoto knew nothing about.

"Alright, first put one foot in front of the other. Keep your feet about 7 inches spread wider than your shoulders and have your front foot opened slightly towards where the pitcher, that's me, stands," Yamamoto instructed.

"Ok," Gokudera said before he did as Yamamoto instructed. He attempted the stance a few times before he finally managed to get into a position that seemed right but he felt he might have gotten some part wrong.

"Now, let's fix your shoulder," Yamamoto said. He moved Gokudera's shoulder a bit, so that it was facing towards the plate.

"Are your hips and shoulders level?" he asked. Which they weren't. At all. Gokudera had the worst posture, worse than Yamamoto had ever seen in his life. How the boy could slouch so much without getting backaches was beyond Yamamoto.

Gokudera scowled at himself and at how badly he was doing in getting the position correct.

"What was the right stance again?" he asked, determined to get things right. He was thinking he would be a failure of a Right Hand Man if he couldn't get even this right.

"Here," Yamamoto said, moving behind Gokudera. He covered the Italians hands with his own and brought them up.

"Keep your hands about 10 inches away from your body and have your elbows bent," Yamamoto said, moving Gokudera's arms along to his instructions.

"Like this," he whispered in Gokudera's ear.

Gokudera nodded listening carefully to Yamamoto's instructions and concentrated on doing what he was directed in doing and not on the particular feeling he got as the baseball player whispered in his ear.

Yamamoto inwardly sighed. He knew that sometime in the next minute he was probably going to get decked, but...he really didn't care.

"Gokudera," he whispered, trying to get the other to look at him.

"Hmm? What?" Gokudera said turning his head enough to look at Yamamoto.

"What do you want?" he asked with a slight scowl, fully intent on focusing on getting the position right.

Just as Gokudera turned his head, Yamamoto took the chance to move in and press a kiss on the Italian.

Gokudera was very surprised to say the least when Yamamoto suddenly pressed his lips to his own. It was quite a shock as well for he had never expected it which is why it took a few moments before the fact that the baseball idiot was _kissing _him to sink in and register in his mind.

Yamamoto moved away after a minute, looking at the currently shokced Gokudera warily. "G-gokudera...? Are you okay?"

Gokudera blinked a few times before the fact that he was just kissed and the one who kissed him was now acting wary. He flushed slightly before acting angry to cover it.

"Wh-what the hell d-did you do that for?" he exclaimed turning slightly as his flush reached his ears. He was finally realizing what he had been feeling when Yamamoto had whispered in his ear a little while before and one or two times before that as well. He actually liked the idiot… and not just normal like… he _really_ really _liked_ him.

Yamamoto sighed and looked down.

"The truth is...I like you Gokudera. I mean...I'm not sure how long...or why even..." He looked up at Gokudera. "I just do."

Gokudera flushed a little more at Yamamoto's confession. He was silent a few moments figuring out how to reply before he decided to be truthful.

"You aren't the only one wondering… I don't know why the hell I do or how long either…" he muttered in reply still turned away slightly.

Yamamoto just stared. So no punching? No screaming? No bombs?

"Wait, what?" he finally asked in a moment of coherency.

Gokudera scowled slightly at having to repeat it.

"I said I fucking like you too!" he exclaimed turning to face Yamamoto with the blush clear on his face. "Did you hear me that time or do I have to say it _again_?" he asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Yamamoto blinked and grinned. "Can you say that again, please?"

Gokudera scowled fully. "You heard me that time didn't you?" he said with a glare. "But you're going to make me repeat it a third time aren't you?" he added scowling again before he repeated his earlier statement drawing it out. "I saaaaaid, that, I fucking like you too, got it that time?" he said putting heavy emphasis on each word of the confession ending with a glare that clearly said if he was made to repeat the words a fourth time that, like him or not, he _will _blow the idiot up.

"Crystal clear, Gokudera," Yamamoto said before moving in for another kiss. He placed his hands on the Italians shoulders, and was able to kiss him properly this time.

"Che…" Was all Gokudera said as he let Yamamoto kiss him, needless to say he was kind of happy that they had confessed to one another. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

* * *

The End(?)


	8. Omake 1

Ran: Hi peeps and welcome to a special chapter of Within a Week! This chapter's sponsor is brought to you by: Mega-Lube! The slickest lube for all your lubey needs! Guaranteed to make those entrances wider! Whoo~

Kayla: Hmmm wonder if that is the brand Yamamoto has hidden under his bed... Ahaha! Any way welcome to our lovely sequel, please enjoy the cute, the fluff, the crack, and the fun reading this!

K-Chan: Yes~ Please enjoy it~

Kayla: OH! Right we have something important to remind you of, make sure to send more requests for other one shots and other pairings!

K-Chan: Yup, Be sure to do so and you'll get more lovely sequel shots like this and perhaps a new story with a different pairing.

Ran: Also, we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, if you act now you can be a proud owner of Mega-Lube for $5.99, plus shipping and handling. Act now and we'll throw in some low fat whipped cream (to keep your victims-I mean lovers in shape.)

* * *

"Nnn, Yamamoto… Oi… did you shut and lock the door?" Gokudera said as he had his arms around the others neck as, currently, they were in the middle of a long kissing session in Yamamoto's room and laying on his bed.

Yamamoto pulled away from Gokudera and put on his Thinking Face.

"Umm...I think so? Maybe? Er...I can't remember. Ah ha ha..." Yamamoto said, chuckling nervously.

"Tch… Whatever… you better have…" Gokudera shifted and brought his face near Yamamoto's again before placing his lips on the other's reinitiating the kiss himself.

"Come on, who's gonna interrupt us? Dad's out and nobody else is around..." Yamamoto murmured, leaning back down to kiss the Italian.

"Nnn, tch… I guess…" Gokudera replied leaning up to meet the star player's lips, almost eagerly, to kiss the other again.

Tsuna, having been told by Reborn to go study with the others, had just arrived at Yamamoto's house, since Gokudera was over there a lot lately and was at his room.

'I wonder if I should just go in or knock... but the door is open.' Tsuna thought for a minute, but decided to go on in.

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun? Reborn sent me here to-!" He stops short, seeing the two in an…interesting position.

Gokudera froze hearing Tsuna's voice and pulled away quickly with his eyes wide

"T-tenth? What are- how-?" He started to panic inside at the sudden appearance of Tsuna, of him seeing them as they were. Yamamoto blinked, slowly taking in the situation.

"I...guess I didn't lock the door after all," he said after a moment.

"Yeah you didn't!" Gokudera said before he turned to Tsuna.

"T-tenth, I-it's…." He found he didn't have much of an excuse for what they were doing, not without hurting Yamamoto.

"Huh! Wha-what are the two of you doing?" Tsuna asked still in shock but finally able to speak. "Are you two... how long have you...huh? He was still unable to form full thoughts.

"It hasn't been for very long, Tsuna," Yamamoto answered, since Gokudera was currently unable to speak properly. He scratched his head and grinned apologetically at Tsuna.

"Sorry we haven't told you yet...we've been meaning too...but stuff like this is...complicated, y'know?"

"Oh... ah... it's okay... I _guess_," Tsuna stuttered, trying to figure out what to say, having not expected to see them like that anytime soon.

"I mean I knew you two w-were close, but I n-never expected anything like this to happen yet..."

"I-I'm sorry Tenth… For not telling you… I-I'm a horrible excuse for a Right Hand Man!" Gokudera explained bowing and hitting his head on the mattress a few times.

"AH! It's okay Gokudera-kun! P-PLEASE stop doing that." Tsuna said in a panic and waving his arms in front of himself. "Gokudera-kun, I a-am sure you both had a reason for not telling anyone yet."

"Still! I don't deserve to be a Right Hand Man for not notifying you immediately after!" Gokudera exclaimed still bowing and hitting his head to the mattress despite Tsuna's words.

Yamamoto rubbed his neck.

"Ha ha, yeah, sorry!" He paused for a moment, once again putting on his Thinking Face. "Unless Tsuna wants a threesome!" he suggested teasingly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera exclaimed finally stopping his bows to hit and attempt to (lightly) strangle the baseball player. "DON'T BRING THE TENTH INTO THIS!"

"Aww!" Yamamoto cooed as Gokudera's hands clamped around his neck.

"Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy a threesome? It'd be rather kinky~," he continued jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the awkward mood. It was amazing how Yamamoto could say such things all while having a cheerfully innocent smile on his face.

Gokudera continued to (lightly) strangle Yamamoto at that after hitting him again.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "KINKY" YOU PERVERT!" He continued shouting as with all the hitting and "strangling" he was doing had him shifted so he was soon straddling the baseball star on the bed, so caught up in anger and his yelling to notice that they were in an… interesting... position to say the least and in front of Tsuna at that.

Tsuna was really confused and not quite sure what to do in the current situation.

"Ah! Please don't fight because I found out! I really don't mind, I promise." Tsuna said as he slowly started to calm down and smiles a bit. "I really am happy that the two of you seem so happy together."

Yamamoto grinned from his place on the bed. "Thanks Tsuna!"

"Oi! I asked you something Idiot!" Gokudera said before he punched the other in the shoulder and then turned to look at Tsuna, he was still straddling Yamamoto and didn't realize he was as he gave his thanks. "A-alright… Thank you Tenth!"

Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna before turning his head back to Gokudera. "So Gokudera, are you going to get off me or take advantage of our current position?"

"What the hell do you mean baseball id-" Gokudera began to say before he realized how exactly he was sitting.

"I- … YOU- … HELL NO!" He exclaimed blushing furiously as he attempted to scramble off of Yamamoto only to fail as his foot caught on Yamamoto's leg and caused him to fall face first into the mattress.

"Ah! I will... j-just leave you two alone for now, um I can study later." Tsuna says stuttering a bit as he backs away towards the door to leave. "I'll... see you both tomorrow on the way to school, bye."

Yamamoto waved goodbye to Tsuna before turning back to Gokudera. He quickly pinned the Italian down, grinning impishly. "So...is it my turn to take advantage?" he asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IDIOT?" Gokudera exclaimed trying to shift out of the pin.

"I mean..." Yamamoto leaned down to kiss Gokudera. "Something like that."

GET OFF OF M-" He began before being cut off by the other's kiss.

Yamamoto leaned away, looking rather smug. "Well, you certainly don't seem to mind that." His smug grin took a wicked turn. "You positive you don't want a threesome?"

"SHUT UP! I'M SURE I DON'T WANT A DAMN THREESOME! I'D ONLY KISS YOU IDIOT! AND YOU BETTER ONLY KISS ME OR I SWEAR I'LL BLOW YOU SKY HIGH!"

"...is that a threat or a promise?"

* * *

Reviews are loved and cherished (=3=)b


End file.
